The instant invention relates generally to security systems and more specifically it relates to a portable alarm systems.
Numerous security systems have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to emit local or remote alarm signals in event of breach of security of a premises, such as a intrusion, fire or the like. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,599,195; 3,932,856; 4,206,450; 4,446,454 and 4,644,329 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.